Possession
by Syeira-la
Summary: When an old enemy rises to power, thirsting for revenge, two sisters will be the only ones who can stop him. But patient practice has given the ones who lurk in shadows a new power--to possess anyone around them. How can anyone stop this dark new threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! Yes, I know, I'm bad. I should be working on Alone and Endless Rays of Starlight, not this. But I'm so **_**bored **_**these days. Plus, this story was just begging me to write it. So **_**please, please, please **_**review, or I'll stop writing. Like on Flight from Blood, you're missing out on a great story by not reviewing…*advertises* Oh and check out my profile! Read the stories there! **

Jayfeather struggled to keep the light ginger she-cat breathing as she strained to push out the second kit. _I knew she was too old to be having kits, _he thought despondently as he urged her on. But she was failing fast.

"Sandstorm!" Firestar wailed from outside the nursery. "Leafpool, what's happening?" His meow was panicked and desperate.

"Firestar, Sandstorm is fairly old to be having kits. There's been a…complication," Leafpool answered gently. "We're trying everything we can."

"No," Firestar whispered. "Let me in there!" Jayfeather moved from Sandstorm's side. She wasn't going to make it.

"Let him in," he murmured. Jayfeather could feel the waves of agony coming off of his mentor and moved away from the nursery. Firestar rushed in, and Leafpool followed.

"Sandstorm!" Firestar gasped, pressing his nose into his mate's fur. "You have to live!" Sandstorm shook her head weakly.

"I'm going to join Starclan," Sandstorm argued in an almost inaudible voice. "Take care of our kits." She groaned and struggled, and with one final heave a black kit slid onto the mossy nest. "The…the ginger one is…Flamekit," Sandstorm struggled to meow. "And the…black one is Shadowkit."

"No," Firestar denied. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Firestar," Sandstorm whispered. "I'll be waiting for you in Starclan."

Her sides gently stopped moving and Firestar let out a long wail, full of all the grief and pain of the world.

--------------------

"…will be known as Flamestorm. Starclan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Flamestorm felt exhilaration rush through her as she finally received her warrior name. It had been a long, hard path, but now she was finally a warrior. Thunderclan chanted her and her sister's new warrior names, their voices echoing around the camp.

"Flamestorm! Shadowflight! Flamestorm! Shadowflight!" Flamestorm grinned and turned to her sister. Shadowflight was staring straight ahead, her deep black pelt gleaming in the sunlight and her violet purple eyes were deep in thought.

Shadowflight must have noticed Flamestorm staring at her, so she turned. "What?" She meowed, a smile lighting her solemn features.

"We finally did it," Flamestorm replied, joy shining in her emerald eyes.

"Yeah," Shadowflight mused, remembering all the hardships they had faced. As kits, growing up without a mother. How kind Sorreltail had been to nurse them. When they were apprentices they had lost their older sister, Squirrelflight, the only family member who spent much time with them. Firestar was always busy, and Leafpool was the medicine cat. When she had been killed by foxes it had been a hard blow.

Then Shadowflight had caught Greencough when the epidemic came around that Leaf-bare. They hadn't even known if she would survive. But she had, and here they were, finally warriors.

Flamestorm trotted off the ledge, fur glowing in the sunlight. She looked so like her father, many cats remarked. But sometimes she felt nothing like him. He never wanted to fight, or spill blood, but Flamestorm loved a good fight. She had been trained well by Cloudtail, anyway, and considered herself a good fighter. Not to brag, or anything.

"Tonight you must keep vigil, as us tradition," Firestar meowed. "But for now, you may rest."

Flamestorm motioned for Shadowflight to follow and the two sisters made their way over to the fresh-kill. "Prey tastes so much sweeter as a warrior," Flamestorm mumbled around the vole she had chosen.

Shadowflight nodded, her mouth stuffed full of robin. _It's not just prey that's better as a warrior…_she thought, taking in the sights around her. "New den tonight," she swallowed the prey. "New nest, new denmates…"

"It's going to be great," Flamestorm meowed.

"Of course," Shadowflight smiled and the two new warriors finished their meal together. That night they sat vigil, as all warriors did, and with the next morning came everything that comes with being a warrior. Everything went normally until one day six moons later…

Shadowflight raised her eyes to the sky, which was smooth black only interrupted by the pinprick of stars. Thinking she was in her own camp, she looked down again, wanting to go back to her den. But her eyes saw nothing of Thunderclan's cozy nests.

She was standing alone on a grassy plain with nothing to see for miles and miles. It was endless. Well, except for the stars that seemed to descend from the sky to the ground and form, perhaps, the figure of a cat. They formed more sharply to reveal a she-cat with silver fur and kind, light blue eyes. Shadowflight looked on in astonishment, and knew she was dreaming.

"Shadowflight," the she-cat murmured. "I knew you would come."

"You did?" Shadowflight asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Feathertail, one of the cats who went on the Great Journey. I died in the mountains." Shadowflight could hear a trace of sadness in the young cat's mew.

"Why did you call me here?" Shadowflight wondered aloud.

"Because you could do much good, if you choose to accept your gift. Right now you are in the Border, the place between Starclan and earth. Cats come here after they die to release all their ties to the world and prepare to join Starclan. This is also where we can access live cats to give them prophecies.

"You may not have known this, but once a cat was killed who Starclan thought deserved to live. So they sent her back in new life. This can only be done from the Border. But you have a power, a gift. You can bring cats from Starclan to the Border and then _back to life." _

Shadowflight's eyes flew wide. "I can resurect already dead cats?"

"Yes," Feathertail replied. _Just keep her talking. _Feathertail thought. _Her defenses are strong, but if I can just keep her distracted…_

Shadowflight stood gaping, thoughts whirling and twisting within her. She had a power? A power she could use to help her clan. So she must be in a prophecy, then? The weight of responsibility came crashing down, making her uneasy.

But then she felt her mouth closing and her paw stretching and moving. _Without her control. _Slowly she was being forced to the back of her mind, and she was losing all control of her own body. Soon she was just a prisoner in her own head. She screamed and fought, but it meant nothing. Someone else had possessed her.

Scourge sighed as he entered Shadowflight. He was finally within a living body. It had taken him all this time to learn how to possess someone, but now he had finally perfected his skill. He had easily possessed Feathertail, but she was already dead. This was a new kind of power. And he had fooled her so well! The cat had actually thought she had some power. But no, she didn't. But Scourge was in control of a living body, and could finally return to the world of the clans, and wreak the revenge he had always desired.

Scourge rose to his paws that morning, stretching as he padded out of the warriors den. His new violet eyes took in everything around him, and he reveled in the chance to be so near the target of his revenge--that ginger fool. But he wouldn't kill Firestar right away, no. First he would torture him with the death of his daughter. It would be so easy. All he had to do was lure Flamestorm out to the forest and when she was least expecting it, strike!

Flamestorm stirred beside him, yawning as she rose. "Hey, Shadowflight," she meowed sleepily.

"Hey," Scourge meowed casually. "After we get some fresh kill, do you want to go hunting with me?" He forced himself to smile.

"Sure," Flamestorm meowed. "Let me grab something first." Scourge nodded and padded out to the fresh-kill pile with her. When they had finished eating Scourge ushered her out to the forest, wasting no time. They talked as they walked, Scourge using Shadowflight's memories as easily as his own.

"Wait," Flamestorm signaled with her tail. "I think I hear something." She crept forward silently, intent on her prey. Scourge nearly trembled with excitement. He was so close! Then, without hesitation, he jumped onto Flamestorm's back. Quickly he sunk his fangs into Flamestorm's throat, killing the she-cat instantly. He let the body lay motionless on the floor, cleaned off his paws, and strutted casually back to camp.

**Well? You like? Hate? Tell me in a review! Not that hard, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is! I don't know if it's any good, so if you have an opinion on it, please tell.**

Gentle, lapping, blue waves caressed Flamestorm's limp body, healing as they went. Flamestorm struggled to blink open her eyes, but it was as if something as powerful as the whole of Starclan held her eyelids shut. She could feel a strange caressing lapping down her body, but that was all. An eternity later, her emerald green eyes opened slowly and took in her surroundings. She was floating in a blue, endless void, with stars sparkling on her pelt.

"I'm...dead?" She whispered.

"Not quite," a beautiful tortishell she-cat laughed. 'You're in the Border."

"What?" Flamestorm asked, confused, twisting her head around in surprise.

"The place cats go to sever their last connections to the living world. You were killed by Scourge." The she-cat's eyes darkened at the name. "He possessed your sister and killed you. He's planning on murdering Firestar and becoming leader."

"What?" Flamestorm repeated, her eyes wide with surprise. "Possessed? Is that even possible?"

"I'm afraid so," the she-cat meowed softly and bowed her head. But when her eyes met Flamestorm's again they were blazing with love and fire. "You are the only one who can stop this before it begins. Find Shadowflight and do whatever it takes to stop her and Scourge. Whatever it takes." The tortishell hissed. "Even if you must end Shadowflight as well."

Flamestorm paused, confused and angry. "What? How can I help? I'm dead."

"I'm sending you back." The she-cat glared forward to something Flamestorm couldn't see. "Save Firestar. Do whatever it takes. Travel swiftly, fight well. And all of Starclan will be with you."

Flamestorm's vision blinked to black quickly, and the Border faded from her vision as she blinked open her eyes back in the forests of Thunderclan territory.

------

Flamestorm drifted into consciousness slowly, finally opening her eyes to the leafy foliage of the trees above her. She gasped as memories flooded back fiercely. She struggled weakly to her paws, but strength was flowing into her with every passing second.

_Go, now!_ A voice whispered urgently in her ear. It was the she-cat who had resurrected her. _I fear you may be too late..._

Flamestorm whirled urgently, but the tortishell's words came rushing back_. I can't kill my sister, no! But to save my father, my leader, and defeat scourge? Could I possibly do that? _

She pushed away those angry, swirling thoughts, and concentrated on getting to camp, and quickly. Whatever she decided, she must hurry, and get to her father in time for...whatever was necessary. Her paws sprinted forward with all the swiftness of Starclan, and conflict darkened her normally cheerful gaze.

She could faintly glimpse the familiar drop of the Thunderclan camp, and leapt toward it. Terrified yowls reached her ears, and a sickening feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. "Shadowflight!" a warrior screeched. "What are you doing?"

Flamestorm reached the stone hollow to see her sister circling her father, a manic glint in her eyes. Firestar snarled angrily, confused. "What are you doing?" Firestar hissed. Shadowflight hissed menacingly and bared her teeth. Her hissing ended suddenly as she sprung toward Firestar. Firestar twisted to the side and raked his claws down her pelt, but pain shone from his emerald eyes. Pain at what he was forced to do.

But then Shadowflight's pelt merged and blended, changing and shrinking. A tiny, black cat separated from Shadowflight, who's body laid discarded on the hollow's floor. _Scourge._ Firestar stopped, stunned, and this gave Scourge all the opportunity he needed to leap at his throat. But Shadowflight stirred, and with a mighty spring, leapt in front of her father. Scourge's enormous claws cut deep into her throat, and she fell, bleeding.

"NO!" Flamestorm yowled. She stumbled down the hollow's walls to face Scourge as he gathered for another blow. She bowled him over with no regard for her own safety, tearing her claws into his flesh. She acted quickly, for she knew this chance to attack would only last a short while.

Flamestorm struggled to sink her fangs into Scourge's throat, but he twisted nimbly and pushed Flamestorm to the ground. He angled his jaws and lowered them for the kill. But a flash of dark tabby fur shoved Flamestorm out from under him and buried his teeth into Scourge's throat. Scourge swung his neck violently and tossed the tabby across the clearing. _Brambleclaw._

Scourge advanced slowly, then buried his claws into the prone form. Brambleclaw went limp after a few moments of struggling. Flamestorm scrambled up then slashed her claws through the back of his neck. Scourge whirled, blood dripping, but she was already gone. He breathed heavily as blood dripped from his neck. Several other warriors had taken a fighting stance, prepared to fight to the death.

Scourge decided furiously that the odds were just too much, and backed away quickly. "This isn't over," he spat as blood bubbled up from his nose. "I'll be back." He leapt up the canyon walls and disappeared into the forest.

Flamestorm fell to the ground, exhausted. Her father was safe, but her sister was lying dead on the floor and Brambleclaw had given his life to save her. Scourge still roamed the forest, waiting for the next chance to attack. Nothing would ever be the same again.

--------

"Wake up Shadowflight. It's time to wake up." Shadowflight slowly blinked open her eyes to see a pair of brilliant green ones above her. "Sandstorm?" She whispered, knowing that was impossible. Sandstorm had died giving birth to her and her sister.

Shadowflight sat bolt right up. Flamestorm. She was dead. And it was all her fault. "Sandstorm, I-" she couldn't continue. Sandstorm licked her head comfortingly.

"I know child, I know. But she's not dead, she was sent back. Just like you will be. You and Brambleclaw." Shadowflight tried to ask her mother why, but already Sandstorm was fading to be replaced by trees and sky. Brambleclaw stirred beside her. Shadowflight looked at him in wonder. She had never noticed how his coat gleamed in the sun before. She shook herself. What was she thinking? Brambleclaw's heart would always belong to Squirrelflight, who had given her life in place of her kits.

Brambleclaw looked at her, strange emotions veiled beneath an amber screen. "I guess we should be getting back." Shadowflight nodded mutely as it all came back. Scourge attacking, herself taking the blow meant for Firestar, and last of all, her sister screaming her name. Was her sister even now mourning her death?

------

Flamestorm headed toward her sister's motionless form, her eyes half closed in grief. Shadowflight's black fur waved gently beneath the angry, stormy sky that was beginning to make an appearance.

Flamestorm refused to believe this was happening. No. She could not have lost her mother, and her sister, and Brambleclaw…all those times her heart had thumped wildly as he passed, and she had watched bitterly as they passed from 'paw to warrior together and he fell so completely for Squirrelflight. She just couldn't bear to never see his amber eyes glow in the light of the sun, to see his dark tabby fur shine with moonlight.

And Shadowflight…she couldn't believe that she would never see her sister dash out of the warriors den, eyes wild with mischief and fun. She would never hunt beside her again, fight at her side. It was over.

Her pawsteps slowed, though, her heart quickened. Because her sister's sides were moving, rising and falling like the faintest whisper of a kit's newborn breath.


End file.
